In electronic equipment of which miniaturization is required such as a smartphone, an electronic component integrated at high density generates a large amount of heat. Since this heat may cause failure, a heat sink material for dissipating the heat outside the equipment is provided. The heat sink material is generally provided between an electronic component that is a heat-generating member and a metal housing. Therefore, heat-dissipating greases, heat-dissipating gels, urethane foams impregnated with these, and the like, which have high conformability to unevenness, are used as the heat sink material (for example, Patent Literature 1).